


A Neighbor Found - A Neighbor Kept

by Lecai



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecai/pseuds/Lecai
Summary: A neighbor keeps staring at Kat's feet. It's been a long while since she had a man begging for it, so she decides to turn him into a good boy.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Kat noticed her neighbor, he was staring at her feet. The day had been warm; she had gone down to the apartment house’s mailboxes to pick up a package wearing flip flops. On the way back upstairs, he had been behind her, staring. At first, Kat had thought he was looking at her ass, but by the time she was turning into the second staircase, she was pretty sure her feet had drawn his attention instead.

On purpose, she dropped her keys, cursing and bending forward to fetch them, making sure to show him the bare sole of her foot in the process. A quick glance behind her had confirmed it. Her neighbor had been staring at her feet.  _Interesting. This should be fun._

 

***

 

It took her two weeks of a busy work schedule to follow up on the situation. She had thought about a possible approach and had settled on smashing one of the legs of her kitchen table until it stood askew. With the hard work done, she made sure to change into something a little more revealing, hotpants without socks and a loose shirt, and knocked at her neighbor’s door.

She needed very little convincing to get him, Jason, into her apartment. He took a look at the leg once and then vanished back into his apartment to get some tools. In the meantime, Kat decided to get comfortable. She pulled up one of the chairs next to the damaged table leg and sat down, crossing her legs, leaving one of her bare feet dangling.

Jason settled down to work at the table and made rather quick progress at first, shifting it a little until he reached for the screwdriver. Only then did he realize just how Kat was sitting next to him, and that her foot was almost right in front of his face. His hands hovered in mid-air for a second, the screwdriver forgotten while he took in the foot in front of him, staring at the toes and the sole. His mouth already hang half open, his lips parted slightly.

“Is there a problem with the table?” Kat asked, and his eyes jerked up to meet her smile.

“No… no I just need… the screwdriver,” he said, stammering the words before he got back to work. Kat made a point to lean forward, to act like she was watching his doing intently while really just making sure to dangle her foot closer to his body, to constantly remind him that she was there, that her feet were so close.  _He’s so distracted. Poor guy._ She barely suppressed her laughter. She pulled out her phone, pretending to chat, while keeping an eye on him. Over the next few minutes, whenever she moved her foot a little, Jason would watch, first checking whether she was still on her phone, then just flat out stare at her for a few moments, not realizing Kat was watching him the entire time.  _Seeing what he wants to see. Perfect._

Distracted as he was, it took him a good while until he got up from the floor, leaving the table leg righted once more.

“Thank you so much,” Kat said, rising along with him, brushing her hand over his shoulder. “You’re really good with this sort of stuff aren’t you? I have some cupboards and cabinets I haven’t put together yet, maybe you can help me with those, too?”

Jason nodded. “Sure,” he said, his voice wavering only a little. “I’d love to.”

_I bet you do._ Kat showed him out of her apartment, grinning when she got to close the door behind him.  _Now I only need some cupboards for him to build._

***

She found the time to get some furniture the next week and invited Jason over, opting for a very similar outfit again. Jason seemed to make a point of looking away, trying to focus on the task at hand instead. They were halfway through the first cupboard when Kat grew a little frustrated with the lack of staring.  _Time to be a bit more aggressive, then._ She finished with the part she was assembling at the time and turned her rear towards him, leaning over several other pieces lying in the way, propped only on her knees and elbows. She was pretending to read the instructions sheet, but really, was just showing off her bare soles, giving Jason a good view on her feet, her legs slightly spread to make sure he had a lot to watch.

She didn’t even need to glance behind her. The sound of Jason’s work had stopped entirely, leaving an eerie silence while she wiggled her ass a little. “I can’t find the next step,” she said, shifting her position slightly, bringing some movement into the picture. She did glance back this time, just enough to see him crawling closer to her. Jason’s eyes were focused on her feet, his hands about to reach out to touch when she turned around.  _Can’t let him get ahead of himself._ “Can you make any sense of this?”

Jason almost seemed disoriented at first, tearing his eyes away from her body just to take the instructions into a slightly wavering hand. Work continued, but not without Kat making sure to get into some exposing positions a couple of times.

At the end of the day, she had two new cupboards she had no clue where to put, and a neighbor she had teased so much he might as well be drooling at this point.  _Time to finish this._ “Soo,” she said, smiling, “as a way of thanks for all your help, I thought I’d invite you to dinner. Saturday evening sound good?”

Of course, Jason accepted.

 

***

 

When Kat arrived in the restaurant that day, Jason was already at their table, and had been for some good twenty minutes, according to the waiter.  _What an eager boy. Good._ She settled down with a smile, happy that he had had the sense to dress according to the place, sporting a simple suit. “So,” she said, “let’s have a good time.”

The dinner went well enough, the two of them talking about this and that with a minimal amount of awkward pauses or topic breaks. An average evening, if she was honest, but the highlight was yet to come. The waiter had just cleared away their plates, dessert was to be served in a moment. Kat, in the meantime, had slipped out of her heels, and begun stroking Jason’s legs with one of her feet. The fabric of his suit pants was soft to her toes, and she stroked a bit harder. He looked at her, his mouth open as if to protest, then  glanced down his body when her foot wandered higher up, stopping just short of his crotch.

“Is there a problem?” she asked, her smile seeping into her voice.

“Is this,” he said, swallowing, “is this really the right place for-”

She pushed her sole against his crotch, not surprised to feel his cock already half erect. The fabric did little to hide the shape of his dick, and she ran her toes up and down the shaft.

Jason moaned a little, silencing himself with putting a hand in front of his mouth. “That’s right,” Kat said, “you wouldn’t want anyone else to notice, would you?” She shifted from her toes to the flat of her sole, pinning his dick against his own body, rubbing.

“We really can’t-” he said, stammering in between his heavy breaths. “This is a restaurant, there are people, you should stop and-” He was about to get up when Kat half-kicked him in the crotch, pain and pleasure wrestling with control over his face. In the end, Jason settled down again, a heavy red blush on his cheeks, his eyes dazed, and his panting audible even to Kat’s ears.

“That’s a good boy,” she said. “Don’t act like you haven’t been staring at my feet ever since we’ve met.”

His eyes widened a little, but when she moved her toes to play with the tip of his cock through the fabric he quickly fell back into the trance of pleasure.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” she said. “And now you’re going to pay me back for all that free of charge foot show I provided for you.”

“Pay you… back?”

Kat brought her other foot up, planting both of her soles on his crotch, pushing against him, rubbing the insides of his thighs, running her toes all the way up to his cock again. “We’ll go back to my apartment now. And you will obey me. Won’t you?”

Weakly, with the fight gone out of him, Jason nodded.

 

***

 

“Sit down,” she said when they were back in her apartment, infusing her voice with a level of command she hadn’t gotten to use in years. Seeing Jason actually obey and sit down on the couch sent a shiver down her spine. Kat drew up a chair in front of him and settled down, one leg resting on top of the other, leaving one of her feet dangling in the air. Already, Jason was staring her legs and feet. “On your knees, then take off my shoes.”

Jason hesitated for a long second, his eyes shifting from her face down to her feet. She made sure to dangle them a little more, seeing him licking his lips. Finally, he got off the couch and crouched in front of her, his fingers carefully taking off her shoes.

“Good boy,” she said, drawling the words while running her big toe across his lips. He was about to open his mouth and start licking when she pulled her leg back. “Not so fast, though. Not so fast.”

For a few moments, she didn’t say anything, just watched Jason watching her, contemplating how far she could go.  _Do I try to break him in completely tonight? Or just scratch the surface? How much defiance does he have?_ “Masturbate for me.”

“What?” he asked, confusion on his face.

“Masturbate for me. Get out of your suit, kneel, and start jerking off. No touching.”

He hesitated, but clearly getting naked was still very much in the scope of what he was willing to do. He kneeled as Kat had told him to and started jerking off, slowly rubbing his cock in front of her while she moved her feet a little closer to his face, teasing him, sometimes slightly brushing her toe over the tip of his nose or his lips.

She resisted the urge to start rubbing herself, and instead spread and closed her legs a couple of times, making sure Jason would watch, and teased him some more by planting a foot on one of his legs and slowly brushing her sole up his skin. His breathing had gotten harder, faster, and his eyes seemed to lose focus. “I haven’t said that you could cum yet,” she said, the grin wide on her face.

It took him visible effort to tear his hand away from his cock, leaving his dick twitching a little, waiting for more. “Please,” he said, shuffling a bit closer to her.

Kat laughed once. “Please what?”

“Let me cum.”

The plea in his voice sent a shiver down her spine.  _Not yet. Not quite yet. I want him begging more. I want him to fall on his knees just when he sees me._ “Not today.” His face fell at that, disappointment, confusion, and a little bit of anger messing up his features. “And you stay down.” Defiance flickered across his face for a second, muscles tensing, but then the moment was gone and Jason slumped down. “Now that’s a good boy.” She brushed over his cock with her toes once, sending him drooling and moaning. “A very good boy. We’ll have lots of fun next time.”

_If he obeys now, then I can do whatever I want with him._ The gamble was huge, she had to admit, and her own body was aching to continue. But she had made the mistake of rushing these things before, and nothing good had ever come out of it. This time, was she was going to do it right, and so her neighbor, way too horny to be truly disgruntled, picked up his clothes and left for his own apartment next door, leaving both of them horny and eager for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of days, Kat did her best to avoid Jason. Her days at work were long, and even if a nice foot massage would’ve been just the thing, she didn’t trust herself to keep it at that. Instead, on the third day, she took a picture of her feet squeezing a dildo, printed it, wrote her phone number on the back and pushed it under his door into Jason’s apartment. She knocked at the door to make sure that he’d notice, and almost as soon as she was back in her own apartment, her phone buzzed. Jason was texting her.

For the next couple of days she prepared pictures for him in the evening or at night and then made sure to send them to him piece-meal, making a point of only sharing new material once he was out of his house and, presumably, at work. <Send me a picture of your crotch,> she wrote him one day after selecting a photo of her feet dripping with massage oil. She got her reply a few minutes later, a photo of him in his suit pants and a well-visible bulge. <Good boy. Don’t jerk off today.>

He didn’t reply to that, and Kat had trouble focusing on her own work for the rest of the day.

She continued the process for nearly a week, teasing him, demanding proof and denying him until her own lust for more finally won out. She sent him a new picture, one of her foot bound to the very table leg he had righted on his first visit. <Am stuck. Need help. Door is unlocked.>

Jason was standing in front of her in record time, almost panting, a flush on his face.

“You got here fast,” she said, smiling, wriggling a little with the ankle she had tied to the table leg. “On your knees.” He obeyed, and a shiver went down her spine. “Untie me. Don’t do anything else.”

It was a good test, she had found in the past, and many a potential victim had failed at this stage. Jason, though, simply bent down, his face hovering inches away from her bare sole, and undid the knot. Once he was finished, Kat crunched her foot a little, circling it as if to stimulate the blood flow.

“Thank you so much,” she said, moving her toes closer to his face. “You really helped me out there. You wouldn’t mind helping me out some more, would you?”

“I’d- I’d love to,” he said, stammering.

Kat grinned. “I bet you would. See, it’s been a rough week for me. Lots of running around. Lots of working overtime. Not many opportunities to relax, take care of my body, my feet.” She moved her toes up and down and was delighted to see Jason follow her foot with his eyes, his head slightly bobbing up and down in tune with her own movements. Finally, she put her toes on his lips, feeling the tremble going through his body at the touch. “Help me relax, Jason.” She withdrew her foot before he could start doing anything more than be stunned by her actions. “A massage, for starters.”

He didn’t hesitate, and Kat threw her head back a little at the pressure of his thumb running down the length of her sole. “You’re doing so good,” she said, making sure to breathe the words more than saying them. By the time his fingers had moved on to her toes, tickling her slightly, she had lowered her other foot into his lap, feeling for the bulge. His pants were thin enough to feel his hard cock through the fabric, and he gasped, moaned, when she started tracing the outline of his dick with her toes.

“You’re only supposed to give me a massage,” she said, trying to sound shocked. “Does giving a foot massage turn you on so much?” She pressed her foot against his dick, forcing him to bend over a little.  He groaned, but the sound of pain turned to pleasure quickly enough.

“What a pervert you are,” she said, “that you can’t even keep yourself under control.” He had stopped massaging her other foot, was focusing too much on what was happening to his crotch. Kat wrestled her foot free of his fingers and, slowly, pressed her toes against his throat, running them up over his chin until she planted the sole of her foot on his mouth.

“Kiss my foot,” she said, moaning a little when he did so. She couldn’t keep a wide grin off her face when he continued to kiss his way up and down her foot, and she started rubbing her other sole across his dick in long, rhythmic motions.

Jason groaned into her foot, thrusting his hips forward, hoping for more pressure that way.

“What an eager boy you are,” she said. After another few seconds, she withdrew both of her feet a little, not out of his reach but away for the moment. “Stop!” she said, her voice cutting through his immediate whimpering. “Stay,” she said, looking down at him, making a point of wriggling her toes right in front of his face.  _I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back tonight._ “Strip down to your underwear,” she whispered.

He did as told, and again Kat felt the sudden rush flowing through her. “What a good boy you are,” she said while planting both of her feet in his crotch, rubbing hard, swaying his body in tune with her motions. Jason moaned, loudly, matching her rhythm.

“Yes, you wanted this the entire week, didn’t you? You wanted me to jerk you off with my feet, you couldn’t think of anything else, you-” She stopped herself and withdrew her feet yet again. Jason whined, breathing hard, his eyes somewhat delirious. “You want to fuck my feet, don’t you?”

He nodded weakly, edging forward slightly to meet her feet. Kat planted her soles on his crotch again, leaving a little space in between her soles. She smiled down at him. “Go ahead then.”

Jason got rid of his briefs and moaned a long, satisfied sigh when Kat squeezed his cock with her feet. His first thrust was slow and deliberate, a gesture of him enjoying the feeling, but he got faster with every second, and soon his movements had devolved into mindless humping accompanied by his incoherent grunts.

“Yes, fuck my feet, Jason,” Kat said, trying to drive him on. Finally feeling the heat of his cock on her soles was clouding her mind and hampering any planning she had wanted to do for the rest of the evening. For the moment, at least, there was nothing but Jason’s cock between her feet, the knowledge that even now she could withdraw her legs and leave him whimpering for more.

She was about to do just that, making ready to take away her soles from him again, but he reached out with one hand, grabbing her ankle and pressed her foot harder against his cock. Kat moaned, surprised at the sound, but his hard cock beneath her feet was making her hornier than she had thought.

“Fuuck,” he yelled when he came, shooting his load all over her soles and toes. He was panting and slumped back a little, her feet, dripping with his cum, still settled in his lap.

Kat was trying to gather her thoughts. His hot cum, the moment of making him orgasm just with her feet, all of that left her a little dazzled.  _Time to take control back._ “See what a mess you’ve made…” she said, wiggling her toes. “You better clean that up.” She pressed her soles against his face and giggled when he started sucking and licking his own cum off her feet. He was at it for a good minute or so, his tongue running up and down her sole, finding its way in between her toes before sucking them whole. Kat was shivering by the end of it, and could barely keep her hands off her own body.

“You grabbed my ankle,” she said, trying to pass lust for determination in her voice. He looked up at her, dazed and slightly confused. “Just now before you came. You grabbed my ankle. I didn’t allow you to do that.”

Realization struck him, and a short twist of panic ran over his face.  _Afraid? Good. Very good._ “There has to be punishment for behavior like that.” She got up out of the chair, her back aching from the awkward sitting position she had slid into for the past few minutes. “You’re gonna leave now, for starters. You won’t cum until I call on you again. You understand?” He whimpered at first, then tried to argue, but Kat cut him off. “Either you obey, or you don’t. There is no middle ground.” Jason, his head low, left her apartment.  _Let him cool his head for a few days. And then… then it’s time for punishment._


End file.
